A primeira amiga de Harry One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ela sempre se perguntou o que tinha acontecido com aquele menino que tinha se tornado um dos seus melhores amigos na infancia.


**A primeira amiga de Harry.**

Olívia Roberts sorri ao sair do avião, desde que tinha seis anos, ela foi estudar longe de sua casa por motivos que ela ainda não entendia direito, sua família falava que ela deveria aproveitar para explorar tudo que ela veria de novo nas escolas novas, mas depois da terceira escola, ela sentia falta de amigos.

Ela se lembra de como começou, quando tinha feito um amigo especial, mesmo que tivesse sido por uma semana, aquele menino de Surrey tinha sido especial para ela.

Nem depois de nove anos ela tinha se esquecido de Harry Potter.

Muitas vezes ela tentou mandar uma carta para ele, ou até mesmo telefonar para ele para saber como ele estava, o garoto sofria tanto morando com os tios que o odiavam, para então ele perder a única pessoa que falava amigavelmente com ele?

A vida não era justa.

Mas agora ela estava de volta, tinha passado os últimos meses na Itália, mas agora com quinze anos decidiu voltar para casa e rever sua família, não tinha muitas esperanças de rever Harry Potter novamente, pessoas mudavam sempre e agora mesmo ele não estaria mais estudando na escola primaria em que se conheceram.

Quando chegou na sua casa, sua família já tinha feito uma festa de boas vindas, ao que muitas meninas e meninos da idade dela estavam lá para saudá-la, ela sabia que eram pessoas falsas que só vieram saber dos contos dela pelo mundo, mas mesmo assim ela força um sorriso e conversa amigavelmente com todos.

Um grupo de meninas a convidou para se socializar em um café em um parque próximo, Olívia sente o coração disparar quando ouve que eles passariam pela rua dos Alfeneiros, onde Harry morava.

Nada tinha mudado nesses nove anos, as casas pareciam as mesmas de sempre, de cores pasteis sem vida e jardins cuidados de forma impecável, típica rua da Inglaterra, mas logo ela sai de seu transe quando uma das meninas fala.

-Quem e aquele gato na casa dos Dursleys? –ela se vira para encarar a pessoa, o menino estava de costas para elas, mas até mesmo de costas ela poderia ver que era um menino lindo, tinha o corpo meio magro, mas de certa forma definida, seu cabelo era incontrolável, mas que lhe dava um ar meio brincalhão, uma das "amigas" dela se abana e fala com um sorriso maroto.

-Não sei... Mas que dá vontade de ir lá descobrir... Isso dá –Olívia encara ainda mais atentamente o garoto, ele parecia conhecido para ela, mas tirando Harry, ela não se lembra de ninguém daquela cidade.

-Ele me parece familiar... –as outras meninas se viram para ela rapidamente, Olívia poderia jurar que ouviu o pescoço de uma delas estalar diante daquela simples frase, elas se agrupam sobre ela e começam a falar.

-Familiar? Você conhece ele Olívia? –Olívia encara cada uma como se estivesse com a cabeça a premio e se faz de desentendida.

-Eu não sei se e ele... Mas o Duda Dursleys tinha uma primo... Eu era amiga dele... Mas faz anos que eu não o vejo –As garotas se entreolham e depois se viram para ela.

-Você esta falando de Harry Potter? –uma das garotas fala, Olívia sorri falsamente, nem mesmo seus pais sabiam que ela ainda queria saber o que aconteceu com o menino que eles diziam que era impróprio para a companhia dela, mas ela não poderia deixar aquelas meninas saberem que ela procurava um amigo antigo para ser denunciada para os pais dela.

-Isso... era este o nome dele... –Uma delas começa a rir e fala.

-Você deve de estar louca Olívia –a garota tinha um tom de deboche na voz –Eu conheci Harry Potter também e duvido que aquele garoto espantalho seja este gato –Olívia sente o sangue esquentar quando ouve aquilo, no pouco tempo que teve com Harry, ela soube o que os tios dele faziam com ele, castigos sem ele compreender o porque, dias de fome para ele aprender algo que não sabia, mas mesmo assim ela se força a ser social, as meninas falavam entre si enquanto Olívia prestava atenção no garoto, parecia que ele tinha notado a presença delas, mas não falava nada, foi então que ela foi tirada de seus devaneios quando Margaret, uma das meninas que se autodenominava a líder, mandou Olívia ir falar com o rapaz por ela ter viajado pelo mundo, como se ter conhecido outras culturas tivesse a ver com paquerar um garoto desconhecido, ela suspira e se aproxima do garoto.

-Oi... –Ela quase se esbofeteia pela voz dela ter saído tão timidamente, mas o menino parecia não notar, ele se levanta em frente a ela e sorri.

-Ola Olívia –a garota toma um susto ao ouvir seu nome, ela encara aquele menino, os olhos verdes pareciam fascinar ela, mas mesmo assim ela força a voz dela a falar.

-Co... Como você sabe o meu nome? –O menino ainda sorria para ela de forma tranqüila e isso estava deixando Olívia ainda mais apreensiva, como aquele garoto sabia seu nome?

-Embora tenha passado nove anos, eu não esqueceria da minha primeira amiga não e? –o queixo de Olívia literalmente cai, seria ele? Mas estava tão diferente, tudo bem que se passou nove anos, mas ele tinha mudado completamente.

-Ha... Harry? –os olhos esmeraldas pareciam brilhar ainda mais com riso ao que ele fala.

-E bom ver você de novo Olie –o sorriso de Olívia aumenta ainda mais ao se lembrar do apelido de criança, no começo ela tinha odiado as pessoas a chamando assim, mas quando Harry a chamou, eles tinham feito um acordo que ele poderia a chamar assim, ela não agüenta e pula no amigo que apenas ri.

-E você mesmo... O que aconteceu com você? Você ainda mora com aqueles tios odiosos? E aquele porco do seu primo? Ainda uma baleia? –Harry apenas ria e dava um resumo do que tinha acontecido nos últimos nove anos, a menina se alegra quando soube que o amigo tinha enfim achado a felicidade e ainda mais, amor, embora ela sentisse uma pontinha de ciúmes da menina que conquistou o amigo dela, ela poderia ver um carinho especial nos olhos dele quando ele mencionava o nome dela, logo ela tem mais surpresas ao conhecer as "primas" de Harry, Hellen e Samantha, as meninas pareciam danosas das formas que agiam, quando as "amigas" que estavam com Olívia vieram falar com eles e ainda querendo saber sobre Harry, este apenas se divertia com as surpresas das meninas em descobrir que o gato que elas achavam eram o desprezível Potter que ela não gostavam na escola, mas a surpresa maior e quando Harry conta sobre conhecer as modelos Angelina Johnson e Katie Bell e a convidar para o desfile de modas naquela noite.

Mais tarde, Olívia chega em casa com a mente ainda zunindo, em menos de dois dias ela tinha conhecido quase todas as pessoas de "Berço" como sua mãe dizia e estava saindo para um café quando reencontra o melhor amigo da infância dela e agora ela estava se aprontando para ir a um desfile de modas dos mais requintados e iria conhecer as pessoas que faziam Harry feliz, ela poderia ver a mãe dela sorrindo imaginando que ela estava se preparando para algo que ela definiria como "socialização com as pessoas certas", mal ela sabia que iria conhecer amigos de Harry Potter.

O desfile foi uma das coisas que ela nunca imaginou, conhecer os amigos de Harry era uma das coisas mais inusitadas que ela já tinha feito, cada um era diferente de sua forma, mas se poderia ver uma amizade sólida naquele grupo, sem contar que alguns dos amigos de Harry eram lindos, mas infelizmente quase todos comprometidos.

Foi então que aconteceu.

Olívia sentia um frio começar a cair no salão, ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas ela viu Harry segurar sua mão e dizer baixo;

-Vai acontecer uma coisa ruim agora, Olie, mas eu quero que você fique com os gêmeos a todos hora, não saia do lado deles escutou? –Olívia não entendia o que o amigo estava a falando, de repente ela começou a ver imagens que ela tentava reprimir a muito tempo, lembranças das brigas dos pais dela, os olhares das pessoas por ela ser uma estrangeira no país deles e o pior, quando os pais dela separaram ela de Harry, Olívia não compreendia o que estava acontecendo com ela, foi então que ela ouviu Harry berrar.

-EXPECTO PATRONUM –Ele segurava um graveto em sua mão, mas logo uma serie de animais dourados voava de forma rápida pelo salão, muitos estavam chorando e ninguém entendia o que eram aqueles animais, foi quando ela viu.

Quando um dos animais atingiu algo, Olívia viu um monstro com capuz negro decrépito que cobria um ser meio morto, aquela visão a fez quase desmaiar, mas ela se mantinha forte, ela poderia ver vários amigos de Harry fazendo o mesmo, mas era uma coisa estranha, Harry lutava contra vários desses, mas parecia cansado, ela estava para ir até ele para ajudar de qualquer forma, quando um dos gêmeos a segura e fala.

-Se você sai de perto da gente, ele vai nos matar –Olívia mesmo assim tenta se aproximar do amigo, quando um vislumbre de cabelos vermelhos passa por ela e ela vê Gina se aproximando de Harry e lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.

Mesmo sem entender o que um beijo servia para aquele pandemônio, Olívia poderia ver o puro amor que aqueles dois emanavam e seus olhos voam largos ao que Harry e envolvido por uma luz misteriosa e então vigas de luz dourada voam por todos os lados, os gêmeos tinham pego ela e arrastado para baixo de uma das mesas, gritos daquelas criaturas sacudiram o salão inteiro, quando tudo se silencia, eles se levantam e vêem Harry deitado no colo de Gina enquanto os outros se acalmavam, Olívia vai para o amigo e Gina sorri para ela.

-Nem mesmo nas férias de verão o cara-de-cobra deixa meu bruxinho em paz não é? –Harry começa a rir ao que Olívia deixa o queixo cair, Harry era um bruxo? Ele poderia fazer magia? Foi então que algumas coisas começaram a fazer sentido para ela, todos os castigos, embora seja injusto o que faziam a ele sem ele saber o que fazia, as coisas estranhas que ele dizia acontecer, ela se aproxima do amigo e sorri para ele.

-Agora parece que tudo faz sentido não? –Harry começa a explicar tudo para ela, quando sons de algo estalando aparecem fora do salão, rapidamente, Harry puxa um pano de dentro de um dos bolsos e joga sobre Olívia, ela iria perguntar, mas ele apenas fala que ela deveria ficar em silencio, homens de uniforme aparecem e começam a falar com eles, não era apenas Harry um bruxo, como até mesmo as modelos Angelina e Katie, os outros que não eram bruxos, eram chamados de trouxas o que Olívia achou um tanto rude, mas não comentou nada, os homens começaram a murmurar algo e as pessoas que não eram mágicas começaram a ficar com um olhar de transe, os homens perguntavam se tinha mais algum trouxa na área, Harry lhes assegurou que não, alguns lhe deram um olhar um tanto questionador e até mesmo desafiadores, mas os olhos de Harry vislumbram com magia e eles cabeceiam antes de sumir, Gina encara o namorado e pergunta.

-Por que você não falou sobre ela? –Harry a abraça e fala quietamente.

-Uma vez ela foi tirada de mim, não quero perder minha amiga novamente Gi... –Gina cabeceia e entende o ponto do namorado, depois do dia em que ela tomou as poções dos poderes dos fundadores, eles tinham passado uma noite inteira ao que Harry lhe contou sobre Olívia, Gina entendia a tristeza dele de perder uma amiga especial assim e não deixaria que a levassem dele de novo.

Olívia sai de baixo da capa e fala com uma voz meio incerta.

-Ou isso me deixou invisível, ou os caras de uniformes não enxergam bem –todos começam a rir e levam Olívia para o caldeirão furado, lá eles contam para ela tudo sobre Harry, seu titulo como menino-que-sobreviveu, suas batalhas contra o mau e tudo que passou em Hogwarts, em troca ela contava tudo que passou com Harry na escola primaria e tudo que suportaram por causa de Duda e os Dursleys, quando Olívia e levada para casa, ela abraça Harry forte e sorri para ele, todos ali naquele carro mágico eram amigos dele, mas ela sempre poderia dizer que foi a primeira amiga de Harry Potter.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai em especial para minha doce amiga Laurenita..rsrs**

**Te adoro por demais linda... saiba que nunca me esquecerei de vc..rs**

**te adoro linda..rs**


End file.
